Distractions
by times-a-tickin
Summary: Simon and Isabelle can't stop thinking about each other. What each of them really needs is a distraction. Sizzy. One-Shot.


**Hey guys! This is just a simple Sizzy fic. It's my first zmortal Instruments so be nice. I hope you like it!**

* * *

It seemed weird, with everything that had happened lately, to just go demon hunting. _But a job is a job_, thought Isabelle, somewhat amused. But the slight smile her realized was on her face dropped like an anvil in water.

For the first time in her life she was going demon hunting alone. It was a cardinal sin for Shadowhunters as their job was so dangerous, but she had no other choice. Alec was over at Magnus's and Jace was still confined to the medical ward with his whole _I'm too hot to touch_ thing. And Isabelle knew Clary didn't want to leave Jace. And her mom was busy dealing with the Clave, who weren't thrilled that they had gone to fight Sebastian alone.

And Isabelle needed this. She needed to lose herself in a good fight. She needed to forget everything that had been happening. She had walked into the library and seen what Sebastian had delivered. A flare of dark rage shook her even as she thought of it. She should have separated his slimy head from his shoulders when she had the chance in Idris.

She was startled out of her thoughts as she tripped stepping off a curb. She mentally screamed at herself. She was **Isabelle Lightwood**. She never tripped. She could kill the Devrak demon with 7 inch high heels. She could walk in anything. She quickly darted into an alley to compose herself. She let out a huge sigh and looked at the overcast sky just as the first drop of rain came down.

Within seconds it had become a downpour, drenching her clothes and dissolving her makeup. She fought the hold back tears. At least no one could see her. If Simon were here-

_No no no_ thought Isabelle. She would not let herself think about him.

She quickly darted out of the alley and started swiftly towards Pandemonium. The rain continued even as the sun started to set. Already there was a line forming at the front entrance, mostly normal teenager or young adults. But Isabelle's keen eyes could pick out the werewolves, fairies, and even a vampire in line. The vampire turned and Isabelle examined it closer. While nothing really scared her, the vampire definitely had a menacing look about it, where Simon was nothing but friendly.

_Stop it!_ she yelled at herself. Before she could look back at the vampire she slipped in a back door and got lost in the loud music and sweaty bodies.

* * *

Simon's meeting with Rebecca had gone better than expected. While she was a little creeped out that there was a whole world that she couldn't see, she had excepted that he was a vampire. Simon smiled as he remembered how she had even made a bunch of Twilight jokes. She had even promised to talk to mom when she got home.

On his way home it had started to rain. While he couldn't feel the wet coldness, the water seeping into his clothes was still uncomfortable. He looked around for a cafe or shop to hang out in for a while. The first place he saw the the Pandemonium Club, lit up like Times Square. He hadn't been back to the club since Clary had first seen Jace, Alec, and Isabel-

Just the thought of her sent shivers down his body. They hadn't talked since just after the fight with Sebastian. Everyone had been worried about Jace, and Simon had had to meet with his sister. There just hadn't been time. /Its probably for the best/ thought Simon. The last thing he needed was to be in love with another girl who didn't feel the same about him.

Realizing he was still standing across the street from the Pandemonium Club, he shrugged. Maybe a crazy night was just what he needed to distract himself.

As he made his way across the street, he caught the eye of a bunch of girls. A brunette one near the front of the line invited him to move up with her. /Being a vampire certainly has its advantages/ thought Simon, amused.

Once he got in the brunette girl from the line wouldn't leave his side. She was pretty enough he supposed. She looked like the kind of girl you would have a one night stand with.

She dragged him towards the dance floor, where she proceeded to start dancing around him. Looking around, he flashed back to the party at Magnus's house. He had been dancing with Isabelle. Or more like he had been bouncing on his toes while she's linked around him like a snake. He remembered the sight of her dancing, the feel of her against him, the smell of her perfume-

There it was again. Simon's vampire smell picked up Isabelle's smell from across the room. Looking around, he thought he saw a flash of her silky black hair headed towards the exit.

He was gone before the brunette could even start to object.

* * *

Isabelle had searched the crowd for any demons for more than an hour, but couldn't find any. Finally, frustrated beyond belief, she had fled the club in rage.

It was still raining when Isabelle stormed out of the club, but she barely registered it. What she needed was a distraction, a big one.

She would have gone to the faerie court, but Clary had said the Seelie Queen was working with Sebastian. So that wasn't an option. She did have a few other friends, but none on speed dial.

_I have Simon's number _she thought. She quickly closed off that idea. She didn't want to use Simon for anger sex, partly for which he was to blame.

Once again she was shocked out of her thoughts by a sudden trip. A quick surge of anger flashed through her as she fell towards the inconveniently placed puddle. And suddenly she surrounded by a heartless pair of arms.

* * *

Simon darted out of the club. He looked down the street and saw Isabelle's figure retreating from him. He ran after her. Suddenly he saw he trip up. It was only recently that he realized how fast he could move. He was there with Isabelle in his arms in an instant.

Isabelle's big eyes looked up at him in confusion, followed by appreciation, and finally anger. Before he could say anything she was struggling out of his arms and moving away from him.

"Thanks," she said quickly, and then turned on her heel and walked away. Simon felt his unbeating heart splinter and shatter in his chest. _She was just going to leave?_

* * *

Isabelle stormed away, conflicting emotions flaring through her. _Who did he think he was? She didn't need him._

_Do you?_ said a tiny voice in the back of her head. Her body shuddered in response, bringing her to a stop.

Before she could make herself stop, she turned around and threw herself at Simon.

* * *

Simon just stood there and watched her walk away. So it was over. There was no way she would want to be with him now.

He barely noticed when she stopped, but he did when she was flying at him. And suddenly she was kissing him. His mind went blank. It's was like a cheesy romantic movie. The cold rain only encouraged them to press closer to each other.

And like someone had hit an imaginary switch his thoughts rushed back to him. He gently pushed her away from him, disengaging their lips.

* * *

Isabelle couldn't believe it as Simon pushed her off of him. What was the problem? Was he still stuck up with Clary? Another surge of anger surged through her and she glared at him.

"I just want to talk for a second," said Simon. "I need to say something."

Her anger dissipated like water on a hot sidewalk.

"I don't know how you feel about me, whether you're just using me or actually hav-"

"Shhhhhh...," said Isabelle, cutting him off. She stepped forward and gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

He remained stiff for a second, and Isabelle almost pulled away, but suddenly he was open and kissing her back. "I love you too," said Simon into her mouth.

Isabelle smiled against his mouth and felt him do the same. Everything that was going on disappeared from her mind. She forgot about Sebastion, Max, the impending war. All that mattered was the boy she was kissing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him grab her waist, deepening the kiss. _Now this is a distraction_.

* * *

**So what did you think? I love reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
